Like The Rain
by FinalDestination23
Summary: R&R please Wednesday Addams always loved the rain, but what she didnt realize just how important the rain really can be AU long after Family Values. Wednesday is much older closer to high school age
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday always loved the rain

Wednesday always loved the rain. The feel of it as it would tap her on the top of the head, sliding down her pale cheeks, through her clothing. No matter what time, be it noon, twilight, midnight or early mourning, if the rat-tat-tat of rain is heard on the roof, even thing knew where to find Wednesday Addams. But little did she know how influential the rain would play in her life…

4:45 in the mourning. A lump of human and covers rolled fitfully around in the bed. Finally deciding that sleep wouldn't come on this night, Wednesday Addams threw the covers off her, accidentally sending Marie Antoinette's head flying against the wall. Growling slightly, she put of her slippers and padded gently over, picking up the head with care. Giving it her signature death glare, she slowly began to make her bed, taking extra time given she wasn't exactly fond of the idea of waking her brother, who still slumbered, more like chewed a cat his snores were so annoying, in the cot against the opposite wall of her bed. Since Pubert came down with Bronchitis, Pugsley was staying in her room. Not exactly the most comforting of situations given his pension for throwing his things in every direction the second he walked into the room, and her thing of playing her music until "ungodly hours of the night" as he so eloquently put it. After finally finishing with her bed, she walked over and switched on the monitor to her computer, checking her email for anything new. A few girls sending her hateful messages, about 6 or 7 Spam mails and an assortment of other things. She deleted what was unnecessary and then clicked out of her account, deleting her name and putting in pugsley's name and password as he had the night before. He was such a baby when the computer was changed in the mourning. Getting out of the chair, she walked over to her massive stereo and turned the volume way down to where it was only background music and switched on "Seasons of the Abyss" one of the few Slayer songs she could stand. After doing that, she heard Pugsley rustle and wake slowly. "Go back to sleep pugsley, its only 5. I couldn't sleep" she said as she picked out the shirt she would wear for there first day back at school. "You ok wednesday?" his sleep roughed voice asked as she turned and noticed he was sitting up, trying to get use to the darkness. One of the few things she enjoyed about pugsley was how, through his hard exterior, he really cared about her and pubert for that matter. She turned to him and slightly smiled, one of the rare few times she did that. "Yea I'm fine Pugs, you get some sleep." He smirked when she said that and slumped into his pillow, going back to chewing the cat. Finally deciding on her black button up sweater with the gentle stitching of the skull and crossbones, so you could only tell if you looked really hard, she grabbed that, and her black loose skirt, heading into the shower. Once in there she turned on the portable CD player and turned it to "Wave of Mutilation" The Pixies had always been a band that relaxed her, especially this song.

Turning the water to the correct temperature, she stood under the faucet, letting the warm water unknot the muscles in her back. The water traveled in an unmarked path from the top of her head, to the tips of her hair, to the small of her back, down to her calf, the slowly to the swirling drain below, since Pubert had come down sick, and Grandmama's death, the whole family had been depending on her and pugsley much more. Not just for the cooking and cleaning, but for morale support. She remembered many a night where she sat up, her mother crying into her shoulder as Pubert coughed and spit up blood. She remembered praying with her father and pugsley for pubert to get better. But what hurt the most was watching grandmamma….she stopped, feeling the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again. She wouldn't do that, she promised Grandmamma that she wouldn't cry for her, that she would be strong for the family. Only then did she realize that the hot water had run out and she was shivering in a shower of icy cold water. Quickly turning off the faucet, she cursed herself silently for doing that, knowing pugsley would bitch the entire 40 miles of a bus ride to the school for that. She began the slow, painstaking process of drying her hair by hand, then blow-drying it, then by hand again, and again and again until it was completely dry. After that, she took her special made comb and made sure all the tangles were out of it before slowly braiding it into her signature pigtail style. Finally she stood in the mirror looking at her figure. She had grown over the years, resembling her mother more and more each day. Sighing slightly, she returned to the matter at hand, figuring out why in the world she couldn't sleep last night. There was no excuse for it.

'Something just doesn't feel right' she thought as she finally grabbed a bowl and began to fix herself some breakfast. Chewing slowly, she began writing in her journal the dream shed had the night before, just in case it had any relevance to the current situation. But to no avail, she was still lost as to why she couldn't sleep. Finally, around 6:30ish, pugsley awoke from is cat-murdering. "Hey Wednesday we got any newt left?" he asked, walking over and checking the cabinet when his sister didn't answer his question. Finding the jar empty, he went into a rant that Wednesday completely ignored. Her thoughts had drifted to a boy she had seen at the schools open house a few days before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but he seemed to watch her every step, and for some reason, it made her feel strange to know that. Normally she would be surprised that any one person at that god forsaken place would lay eyes on her, but that was the one thing about him that shocked her. He locked eyes with her for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. His deep purple eyes held her gaze. Her stomach had given a flutter when he gave a small smile. Afterward she attributed it to something she ate, but there was no denying what it really was. After pugsley finally quite bitching about his breakfast, they both grabbed there backpacks, in Wednesday's case a black saddlebag.

Waiting for the bus with that interminable brat from up the road was annoying. His blonde hair was spiked now, but he was still naively attempting to get a date with Wednesday. Rounding the corner, the large yellow bus finally made its last stop on the way to the school. Entering the bus, everyone stopped the conversations to stare at Wednesday and pugsley. Finding two empty seats at the back of the bus that were usually saved for them, pugsley instantly plopped down in his seat in the back. But Wednesday noticed her seat was occupied…..it was the boy! The one from the school. This time his features didn't escape her as they had before, and they were as startlingly appealing to her as his eyes. His high cheekbones complimented his small but proportionate mouth. His pale skin was the same shade as hers and her brothers, a ghastly white, almost translucently pale. His ears were covered by headphones, but she noticed them slightly sticking out over it, in a rather odd shape. His black hair was carefully disarranged around the brim of his Fedora hat, so that one of his eyes was covered. Gently she nudged the seat, but noticed that his bag, which was in her way, was already on his lap before she had even touched the seat. Slowly sinking into it, she continued to stare out of the corner of her eyes at the strange boy sitting beside her. The music from his headphones….it couldn't be?? Another soul in that damned school listening to the Sweeney Todd soundtrack??

'No' she thought to herself, 'I must be delusional' but then she heard the classic voice of Helena Bonham Carter singing as Ms. Lovett. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her bag along with a pen and wrote "Sweeney Todd Soundtrack?" and gently laid it on his leg. His eyes opened and looked down, once again drawing her into them. The corners of his mouth twitched upwardly and he wrote on the same paper "it's not often to meet someone with such high senses of hearing and intelligence for a true performing art such as theatre." With that comment, Wednesday could feel the corners of her own mouth twitch upwardly as she wrote upon the paper once again. "Of course I would there isn't anything more interesting than an actor who can portray a character as Sweeney Todd with such accuracy to dementia and still retain the kind of charisma that Johnny Depp commanded. But I thought that Helena Bonham Carters performance was much better than his" 'There' she thought, 'let him make what he can with that' she sat feeling pretty proud of herself, that is she was until she felt the paper land on her knee. Looking incredulous, she snatched the paper and it read "yes her performance was one of the best of the year but I think the shock of seeing Johnny Depp sing was something that no one could really comprehend on the level that it deserved to see it. Of course the most shocking of the performances of the movie was probably Alan Rickman. Who saw that one coming?' her eyes widened slightly. Who was this guy? He knew actors like this by name? He watched musicals in a world of the dying art, AND had eyes of the devil? Her brow puckered slightly, her mother had talked about such things when she first saw her father, could this be someone she could extend a friendship to? 'NO' she thought instantly, 'I can't let any of these little idiots inside. Far too dangerous.'

Suddenly, the bus lurched forward, and then stopped. The children on the bus looked outside and groaned. They had hit a car, meaning they would be sitting there for a long time. 'Great' Wednesday thought, though she couldn't hide that she did feel a little relieved to be spending more time with this boy sitting beside her. she glanced over to him again, and noticed he had his head leaned back against the seat, eyes closed. His features were surprisingly beautiful to her in rest. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She saw his lips twitch, just enough that no one else could notice except someone as perceptive as her, and he suddenly began to talk, his voice like the velvet her mother loved to wear, unruffled even given the time of day and how tired everyone was "you know I still don't know your name" she felt her stomach lurch and flip, it was absolutely ridiculous that one boy could make her feel like this. Setting her jaw, she muttered, waiting for the usual comment. "My name is Wednesday. Wednesday Addams." He opened his eyes slightly and smiled with one corner of his mouth. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, yet you look confused. Why is that?" her eyes once again narrowed, this boy was stranger than anyone shed met…well, almost anyone. Suddenly, the bus roared to a start again and began to head toward the school once again. "If you're curious, my name is Vincent." That was the last thing said between them for the entire bus ride. After all the little maggots scrambled to get off the bus complaining about their hair going flat, there makeup running or some of that bullshit, Wednesday stepped off the bus and began to walk toward her second period class. Suddenly she felt the warm drops of a summer rain on the top of her head. Stopping suddenly, she looked up to the blue sky, letting the rain drench her face, she suddenly knew that the meeting with Vincent was something that could, and very likely would, change things forever.


	2. The Thunder Rolls

Wednesday and Pugsley both wore grim, almost sadistic, "Addams" smiles. The rest of the peroxide bottle blondes stared at the new drama club teacher as if he had just escaped from a mental institution. "Oh come now. Have none of you seen Sweeney Todd?" when Wednesday's voice finally rang out among the silence:

_Seems a downright shame  
Seems an awful waste  
Such a nice, plump frame, what's his name has…had…has  
Nor it can't be traced…_

The song continued, her voice ringing out into the auditorium as the girls watched in amazement and slight anger as they knew she had the talent to upstage even them, as if that could happen. Finally the part where Todd was suppose to come in and everyone looked to the football team and their friends, who held the leading spot for years just to show they can. Suddenly, from the back of the theater, Vincent's voice rang out above all others:  
_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion  
eminently practical  
and yet appropriate as always  
Mrs. Lovett how I've lived without you all these years i'll never know…_

The song slowly unfolded, with the teacher ushering both of them onto the stage to see their interactions.

Wednesday was in heaven. Not only was she doing proper justice that none of these bitches could do to her screen idol, Helena Bonham-Carter, but she was also standing center stage, acting out her favorite play, with the most beautiful creature that had ever walked through he doors of this building. The feel of his hand inside hers was enough to almost make her forget the lyrics; his other guided her through the dance motions as the song encircled them, weaving a powerful web of magic and music. Finally they ended the song on the high note. Pugsley and the drama teacher were the only ones to cheer, the others in the room in absolute shock at the couple bowing on the stage. Vincent gently placed a kiss to the back of her hand in a gentlemanly gesture. "My pleasure to dance with a thespian of your caliber." He whispered, a blush creeping into her cheeks, making her look almost human.

"Well" the teacher said, his eyes alight with surprise and amazement. "I think we've found our two leads for this year's play!" Mount Bimbo erupted instantly, as one of their group had been the lead since god knows when, one could only imagine their feelings when the freaks had taken the reins from them. Finally the line up for this year's play was roughly set and the three were standing in the front of the school when the bimbos burst through the doors and stood directly in their path. Vincent stood steadfast at Wednesday's side, while Pugsley scanned the bushes, knowing their pension for jumping from behind.

"What's up Tuesday?" the leader, Amanda, sneered. The others chuckled and smirked. It had been years since that joke started. Wednesday shrugged and looked up. "The sky. And apparently my social stock." Some of the blonde's growled in response to her snide comment, each of them highly protective of their social status. Amanda sucked in a breath, her face still red from losing her spot on last year's play to a freak. "Don't get comfortable bitch. When daddy finds out what happened…" Wednesday didn't even let her finish "that's the difference between the two of us. I work for everything I'm given. I put forth talent and effort, while your handed everything in life like the spoiled little daddy's girl rich bitch you are!" it was the longest anyone had heard from Wednesday, and by the fire alight in her eyes, she was far from finished, yet ruffling from the weeds told them they were basically surrounded. Pugsley twisted his head, the pops indicating he cracked his neck. When suddenly, Vincent's wrist twisted and a sweeping motion, and a gleam indicated that he had produced a straight razor. The blondes jumped back and gasped in shock as he looked at it, thumbing the blade.

"The first person to touch either myself or any of the Adams's," he muttered, "I'll personally see to it that when they finally find your body, they won't identify you without an act of god." His tone was smooth but held the desired edge to get them all to sulk off. "This isn't over Tuesday I promise you that." Finally leaving, the Addams' Two turned slowly toward Vincent, Wednesday speaking first. "Do you make it a habit to carry straight razors around?" she wondered curiously as he slowly nodded. "Easiest to conceal." She smiled and nodded slightly. Pugsley smirked and elbowed Wednesday in the ribs. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes, making him jump just slightly and turn to walk home. "So, how was your first day in hell?" she asked to Vincent. His eyes focused on her for a second time and once again, Wednesday felt like the air had left the area surrounding her. She couldn't think or focus on anything when he looked at her. 'Damn it girl get a hold of yourself. You're going to end up like your mother with father.' She scowled slightly at herself as he began to speak "my day was exceptionally…normal. Rather boring I think" his eyes looked upward toward the sky as he began to lose himself in thought. "Yes this place has a habit of being that way." She once again caught herself staring at his face. 'Why can't I stop looking at him?' she wondered as she studied his features for the fifth or sixth time today. He smirked as he watched the sun begin to set on the horizon

"I must be getting home. I hope to see you at drama tomorrow." He bowed slightly and began to walk home. The Addams's did the same, Pugsley rambling on and Wednesday not listening in the least. She couldn't stop thinking of Vincent. He was nearly perfect. Capable of keeping up with her on her favorite play, apparently kept blades on him all the time, and noticed the pure insanely normality that was high school. Her thoughts continued on this path as Gate opened to let them into the house, and lurch opening the door. Wednesday bee lined to her room and put on some music, then proceeded to sit on her bed and think of the day's events. A flash of lightning off in the distance preceded a roll of thunder as storm clouds slowly approached the city.

"…your academics are perfect. Why exactly did you choose this school to enroll if I may ask?" the principal asked the boy in front of her desk. His hair was slightly disheveled in a nerd kind of way. The bridge of his nose showed notches from continued glasses use. He cleared his throat, and his nasally, high pitched voice came forth. "You have an amazing drama department." She nodded, not convinced in the least. "Well I see no problem." She stood and extended her hand "Principal Victoria. Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and smirked.

"Joel Glicker. Pleasure to be here."


	3. Hell Will Be Callin Your Name

Vincent sat at his keyboard, thinking about the previous day's events. He'd finally found someone with whom he could relate. The smile on his face, however, was short-lived as he saw the date. It was the first. His face now set in a deep scowl, he typed in the website he needed to see. A few minutes later, it finally loaded in front of him. 'Welcome to the California Institution of Troubled and Disturbed Youth Website' glared at him from the screen as he quickly scanned the site for the releases of the month. He saw many names he remembered, but one made him stop. The name 'Joel Glicker' stood out from the others, making Vincent's knuckles squeeze until white. Quickly, he typed in his schools website, and the front page showed Glicker shaking hands with Principal Victoria, the headline reading 'former child genius enrolls in our school' and Vincent knew from that moment, things were about to get ugly.

Wednesday sat upon her bed, wondering what she was doing. This boy, Vincent, had got inside of all of her defenses in under a week. She glared at the computer screen as Pugsley hacked into the school database to see who this new student was. Sitting upon her bed, Wednesday slowly began to contemplate all of what was going on when suddenly Pugsley made a noise of almost shock. "What is it Pugs?" she said getting up at seeing her brothers shocked face. She looked upon the school roster and saw the name she had dreaded since she was a young girl. "No. not here. It can't be." If possible, she went even paler than normal as the previous events of her life flashed through her mind.

_(Flashback)_

_ It was 6 months after the burial of Debbie, and Wednesday was officially done dealing with that idiot Joel. She supposed it was his boyish naivety that attracted her to him in the first place, but it was that same thing that drove them apart. Now he stood outside of gate, screaming her name, just outside of gate's gnawing touch, when an explosion was heard. She lazily looked outside, expecting it was uncle fester and dementia, but she froze when she saw Joel step through what remained of gate. Grandmamma came running from her kitchen with her signature blade, ready to cut Joel when suddenly, the boy produced a blade from behind his back. Just as the police came from over the hill (a strange sight to see at the Addams residents) Joel suddenly dug his blade into her stomach, the blood squirting forth from the open gash, bathing a laughing Joel in it. Dragging him into a police car, he looked up at Wednesday and smiled, mouthing to her "I will be back…..cara mia" it made her blood run cold as he was hauled down the hill to the Institute across town._

She still had nightmares about that night, the look on grandmamma's face as she slowly slipped from this world. The fight her family went through to keep the house, and to stay together. It was his entire fault, and now she was going to see him. She quickly drew her blade she always kept at her hip when Pugsley grabbed it. "If we do anything, were suspects one and two. What did uncle fester teach us about maiming?" Wednesday slowly slid the blade back into its scabbard on her hip as she hunched over. "Don't get caught" she said as it had nearly been beaten into their heads. He was right, there was no way they could hurt him without being suspected after their past. That night, no sleep was had between the "Gruesome Twosome" as the school had nicknamed them; it was spent planning ways to kill him, and, more importantly, ways away from him.

The next day, Wednesday sat next to Vincent on the bus ride to the school. Neither said a word, but for Wednesday, something was different. Vincent had lost his air of sophisticated madness that followed him. Now when he stared at something, it was more of a stare of destruction. He was mad. But….it wasn't the normal madness. It drew her to him even more. His hand clutched at his knee staring out the window and her hand suddenly burned to touch it. She pulled back a little ways, he not noticing. 'Ok. Something's very wrong here. He always notices when I move…" as the bus stopped at the school, she continued thinking as to what could be on his mind. He walked her to her locker, as had become custom, but he said nothing, more looked around like he expected something. Looking at her, his hand lay upon her cheek. Normally this move would have earned a death glare and a laugh from Pugsley, but he was currently turned away from them, his front to the crowd, watching for Glicker. Wednesday, however, noticed no one but this walking prince of evil in front of her, his hand making her cheek feel as if it were on fire in the best of ways. Slowly he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Stay safe. Don't do anything reckless today." His words were lost upon her, as the smell of him encircled her, making her nod. He slowly walked away as Pugsley turned toward her. He had heard everything that had happened but today was no day to pick at Wednesday for Vincent. They needed unity today and anything that jeopardized that was intolerable. "You ready sis?" he said, playing the bodyguard part very well. She was overly grateful to Pugsley today for watching her back. Having the same classes she did didn't hurt him at all. Pugsley had placed out of all of his classes and were in senior level classes with her. They slowly walked to their classes as a pair of sullen eyes and bright spectacles followed them as they walked.

Play practice had gone smoothly, the stupid bitches from earlier hadn't even bothered to show up, and Wednesday and Vincent were interacting perfectly. Waiting inside the cafeteria for lurch as their family was going out to dinner tonight. Wednesday wondered if Joel was even in the school. "Hello cara mia." 'Well' she thought as she stood knowing Pugsley wasn't around anywhere, 'that answers one question. Here we go.' She turned, her face set in the deepest deadpan, non-emotion she could get it into as the one face she hated above all others stared at her. His soft curls, which she remembered from the camp, were covered by a skull cap. His eyes still had the bottle top glasses she had so easily made fun of in her youth. He wore a basic t-shirt and jeans combo, but it was his eyes that bothered her. Still the same hazel as before, but they were maniacal, insane beyond what the Addams considered acceptable. Her hand slowly searched for the blade at her hip, but found nothing but scabbard. Looking up incredulously, she saw him smirking, twirling the blade between his fingers. "Did you really think I forgot this little puppy?" he showed her the marks on his arms where she had sliced the blade into his arms multiple times. His smirk turned more predatory as he gripped the handle. "Now, since we both know you'll never be mine again, I think it's time for some payback" he raised the handle. Wednesday prepared for the blow, her eyes closing. He was always quick on the throwing of knives, so at least it would be quick. But the blow never came. Slowly opening her eyes, a figure blocked her vision of Joel. Too small to be Pugsley, she suddenly recognized the fedora cap atop his head as Vincent's. Moving to the side, she saw Joel's face go white as he threw down the blade and started backing away. "You….it can't be you…they told us you were dead…." Slowly, Vincent stalked forward, looking very much like the terminator zeroing in on a target. "Sorry to say Joel, I'm alive and well" she saw his eyes were alive and almost enflamed. Gone were the violet eyes that had tormented her in the best ways, now only deep green showed that they were in fact contacts. Pugsley owed her twenty dollars. But it was the way he spoke that sent chills up her spine. So evil, so vicious, it was like he was waiting for the moment when he could bathe himself in Joel's blood. It was erotic. "Joel, I can't make you leave this place. But you will leave her alone." His voice held the promise of decapitations and bloodbaths. Joel quickly opened his mouth to protest, but before he could squeak the words out, Vincent wasn't there anymore. He had his hand on Joel's throat, slamming him back first into the wall and lifting him up. "If you don't, I swear upon all the deities of the underworld I will make your life an absolute hell. You won't live to see your next birthday. You KNOW what I'm capable of." His enunciation of the word know had her intrigued. Suddenly, a leaking sound was heard above Joel's whimpering for his life, and a strong smell of urine assaulted both Wednesday and Vincent's nostrils. Wednesday quickly plugged her nose and turned away, while Vincent smirked and looked down. "You pissed yourself again. Your still as big a pussy as I remember." He released him from the hold on his neck making him crumple to the floor. "Go home. Change. Don't come near her again." Joel quickly scampered off, whispering about getting even and knowing weaknesses.

Pugsley finally found Wednesday, catching the last part of what happened. Both of them followed Vincent out into the schools courtyard. His back was toward them, as he shook lightly with the strain of what just happened. Slowly Wednesdays hand touched his back, and she felt him lean into the touch lightly. "There's something's about my past that you need to know"

_(Flashback)_

_a young boy stood at the entrance of the home. "California institution for troubled and disturbed youth" he read aloud as he was ushered inside. The clean white walls hurt his eyes, and the over the top smell of pine sol was giving him a headache. A few boys sat in the chairs in the 'living room' if you want to call it that. He was then taken to his room, which was to be his home for 48 hours of solitude as he got 'acclimated' to his new environment. It was barely more than a 6x6 cell with a bed and a table. The lamp on the table didn't work, didn't even have a chord attached to it, and the bed was barely more than feathers stuffed into an overly large pillowcase. he suspected that it was infested with fleas and other parasites. Sitting on the chair, the word rickety came to mind as he rocked back and forth on the uneven legs. And this was his new home. For months, he took many beatings, 'initiations' as the other boys put it. But it wasn't until he 'earned' the privilege to go to the weight room by the staff that things started to change. He began working out rigorously; soon he was strong enough to fight back. He wasn't given nearly enough protein in his diet to build any kind of real large muscle, but his strength increased none the less, which confused him. Soon he was stronger than Erik, the largest boy in the home, while he was still rail thin. Months later, another new kid came in. a boy of twelve years old roughly; he wore bottle top glasses and had a high pitched voice coming straight from his nose. He hid mostly in the corner mumbling to himself. A few days past with him in the corner before he finally began to warm up to the other boys. Soon they all planned to destroy the other boy. "Chris!" Erik called out to the boy on the bench press. He looked up just long enough for three boys to jump onto the bar and hold it to his throat. They all then proceeded to beat him while he was on the press, unable to get up and defend himself. They threw him into his room and slammed the door shut. Locking it, he knew he couldn't get out, even if he could move. The next few days he healed up and began a new, more vicious workout regiment, using his body weight as resistance. Finally, he grew strong enough to kick the door off its hinges. That's when all hell broke loose. He quickly found one of the boys who tormented him and slammed him so viciously into the solid brick wall that his head caved in, the blood and brain matter squirting everywhere. He found the others and did similar things to them. Finally, he found the boy with bottle top glasses cowering in the corner. Grabbing him by the hair he pushed him roughly against the wall. "if I ever see you again. I will kill you. Believe that." Suddenly the boy against the wall pissed himself and ran from the newly opened door. Chris the proceeded to light a match and ignite his bed into a burst of flames. Getting out of the institution, he looked back at the burning building. That was the day that Chris died. Gone was the brown wavy hair that had always been cropped short. He now wore jet black hair, covering one eyes. His once vibrant green eyes now were a deep violet, almost purple. His once tanned skin now was a deathly pale. Christopher had died. Vincent had been born._


	4. Prayer

(To everyone who has waited patiently for this story to return, thank you all so much for the reviews. This is a short "Mini-Chapter" to set up the story arc thats about to take place. Let me know if you dont like it, and ill take it off and come up with something new, but this isnt a full new Chapter, so more ideas are running through my head and being written as you all read this. So enjoy and give me your feedback as always!)

Months had past since that fateful day, the day that Joel had attempted to corner Wednesday, and had been confronted by Vincent. And Wednesday was no closer to understanding her dark prince. She thought of him constantly, yet she still remained in the dark about her own feelings toward the boy. She refused, on levels never spoken of, to admit her feelings for him. She wouldn't turn into her mother. Under any circumstances. But there was something about this boy, no matter how she tried to push him into the role of friend or companion, he couldn't be categorized as that. At the moment, she had resigned herself to the cold solitude of the family crypt, trying to decipher her thoughts. A presence she had known all her life slowly joined her in the cold surroundings. "Hello Mother." she said softly, not wanting to break the tranquil silence around her. The figure slowly removed the silk veil and sat down next to her daughter, knowing something was wrong. "what troubles you?" Mortisha asked, knowing her daughter would only come down here if something deeply wrong was troubling her. The young girl sighed, and explained to her mother everything, knowing better than to keep this from her. Mortisha just smiled inwardly and nodded to the story, before standing before her daughter. "Wednesday, you must follow your heart. The only way to live a good life is to follow one's emotions." after finally saying her peace, the mother left the daughter alone with her thoughts. Finally Wednesday glanced down and caught her reflection in a pool of water below her. She studied it for a moment, before sighing again. She was only kidding herself, there was only one right answer to this problem. Now the question that hung in the air as she spoke aloud to herself. "How am I going to finding him at this time of night?"

Wednesday slowly made her way out of the crypt, breathing her first breath of fresh air, and heard behind her a voice she hadn't heard for years. "Now what kind of person would be outside at this time of night?" the voice was one of the few that made Wednesday genuinely smile, and call back in the greeting they had had since they were children. "Only the strange and unusual. How are you Lydia?" slowly, the younger girl, if only by a year, climbed down from the crypt. Her skirt was messier than usual, but sitting on a moss covered crypt for god knows how long would do that even to the blackest of clothing. Her hair was still up in the high ponytail-like contraption that to this day Wednesday had no idea how she got it up there, and shed gotten ready for school with her when they lived in the same neighborhood. Slowly, Lydia brushed off her her skirt and smiled at the Older Addams. "haven't been up there long, not like you care though. Momma Addams told me you were out at the crypt so I thought id pay you a visit." Lydia had taken to calling Mortisha Momma Addams since her own mother had died, and Delia had basically gave Lydia up as a 'lost cause.' the Addams girl smiled and nodded, enjoying the company of her younger childhood companion. "Hey Lydz, wanna take a walk with me?" Lydia looked over, her eyebrow lightly raising. "Ok, who are we tracking tonight?

The two young girls, both as black as the night itself in they're attire, chatted silently about the life of Wednesday, and were slowly making they're way across the graveyard. Lydia slowly munched on a bad of food she had scavenged from the cupboard. "So," she said, chewing slowly on different things in the bag, "this guy seems perfect for you. So naturally your freaking out right?" Wednesday slowly nodded, knowing the girl could peg her from a mile away. "You know Wed's, you've gotta give up this 'lone wolf' crap. We all need someone, you just refuse to believe it." Wednesday smirked at that and sat down on a grave bench near by. "Oh this coming from the person that made cousin Eddie ask 16 times before you dated him?" Finally, the normally chilled goth girl slowly felt the blood rush to her cheeks, looking almost normal. "shut it Wed's. That's different." The Addams girl smirked, knowing she'd hit a nerve in her friend. For three years, Eddie Munster, Wednesday's dear cousin, had asked Lydia out and practically chased her through the entire city. Wednesday smirked, knowing it was the only way to really get her friend riled. The conversation continued as they walked to the house that was Vincent's. "You ready?" asked Lydia, knowing that her friend was freaking out at the prospect of telling the boy how she felt. Wednesday looked to the ground. Her had was clammy, sweat was threatening to pour from everywhere. Suddenly a voice told her in the back of her head, 'you need this Wednesday Addams. Do what needs to be done.' the young girl nodded and looked to Lydia. "Yea. Its time to claim what's mine." Lydia smirked, but noticed rustling in the bushes to the left. She held onto Wednesday's arm, waiting to see what was coming. A figure, dressed in all black, suddenly stood and threw a bottle though the garage's window, with a rag on fire. A Molotov!

Within his garage, Vincent sat, working slowly on his new car. His inheritance had finally been given to him, and he got a new car with it. Suddenly an explosion of heat rocked him and he looked over and saw a fire, easily noticed as a Molotov cocktail, explode on the oil barrel he had in the corner. Spilling it and igniting a fire everywhere. He ran quickly to the window, but it was stuck shut. The fire slowly crept to a large container of oil which would explode in moments. He knew he had no where to go. Flashes went through his mind. The institute, the abuse, everything. Slowly he sat down on the floor, closing his eyes. Only one word came out of his mouth as he knew that his death was certain. "Wednesday."

Lydia's arms wrapped quickly around the screaming girl. She knew that Wednesday was always composed, but this was too much even for her. Wednesday heard screaming, but knew it wasn't Vincent. He wouldn't scream. She felt her knees go out, and the soft wet ground give just slightly under her weight. The cold night air on her back comforted her not even in the slightest as the heat from the flames engulfed her front. Her eyes, wide in shock from the scene in front of her, were burning from the embers coming from the fire. She felt her lip quiver and she felt the tears stain her face, she took in a breath, the heat burning her lungs, and she whispered only one sentence, which was louder than anything, any crackling of wood and metal, any snap of a flame. Even the breathing of the girl behind her. "Vincent. I Love You."


	5. Ain't No Grave

_Wow it's been over a year since the last time I wrote in this story. To all of you who have been waiting patiently for an update, I am severely sorry, and I'm here to give an explanation for my absence from this story. Well first I've been focusing my attention on two separate stories I've been writing, one of them published as Harry Potter and the Forty Thieves. Any potter fans check that one out. Another has been a heavy lack of motivation on this story. Sorry to say but it really felt like a dead story. But the inspiration as struck at 1:27am while I sit in Melbourne Florida unable to sleep. So to everyone waiting for this update, wait no longer, we shall once again begin on the story of Wednesday and Vincent. But a bit of spoilers for you all. First, , this story will start having characters (one of whom you met in the last mini-chap.) that are from other, semi related stories (Beetlejuice, The Munster's, ect.) so beware of those showing up. And finally, each of the chapters (save for Chapter 1) have the names of the songs I was listening to at the time as the titles, so if any of you want to go back and listen to the music as reference while reading these, be my guests. Ok enough of my insane ramblings; let's see how things are shaping up:_

Ch. 5: Ain't No Grave

Weeks. It felt like weeks since the incident happened, yet she knew it was only a few days. The memory was so vivid. The fire, the feeling of the heat, the explosion, everything. It was so intense, even now. But today she had to pull it together. Today was the day of the funeral, and she was bound and determined to be there, to say goodbye….the thought of it brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. Quickly shaking her head, she banished the tears away, focusing on showing strength. She had to. She knew who was behind it, and he would pay. He would pay severely.

None of the Addams' spoke on their way to the funeral. A small smattering of cars were parked in the church that the ceremony was held at. They instantly recognized the company car of the Deetz's, and the Drag-U-La of the Munsters. Slowly pulling herself out from the family car, Wednesday smelled the air of the church. It didn't matter if she was in front of a church, a graveyard, even the air in her own home, it all smelled the same. Smoke and burning oil. It all smelled like that night. Looking up, she saw the somber faces of Lydia and Eddie. Lydia was leaning on Eddie's shoulder, silent tears flowing from her eyes for her friend. Slowly, Lydia pulled herself away from Eddie and made her way over to Wednesday, the two girls embracing as Wednesday shed a fresh set of tears, her thoughts lingering on what was happening. Lydia pulled back and swept the hair out of Wednesday's face, as she didn't have the strength today to braid it. "You'll be ok." A male voice said as Eddie Munster walked up and wrapped an arm around his cousin, holding her close. More tears flowed as the broken voice of Wednesday Addams came out loud and clear. "How can I be? He's gone. He's gone and he's not coming back." Eddie pulled back and Wednesday saw a glimmer of hope in her cousin's face. That smirk. That Munster smirk that said he knew something. Something big. "You remember when I went away because the state said I was clinically insane?" Wednesday nodded, hoping what he was about to say would comfort her at least a little. "I went to the same asylum as Vincent. We talked about many things while we were there and the one thing I know about this man, is his pension for the flashy. He has something planned for today. He's not gone Wednesday. I can promise you, he's not gone." The words were like a spark in her chest, igniting the coals of life. For the first time, her lungs didn't fill with the smell of death and fire, they were clear. Could this be true? Could Eddie be right? In her heart she hoped so, and prayed for the first time in years as everyone filtered into the church for the service.

The church pews smelled of pine, and the white walls were obviously overly washed. Wednesday decided…she didn't like it. He wouldn't want this. She slowly smirked in that evil way. Just another reason Eddie was right. He wasn't dead. If he was, he would probably rise out of that coffin and slaughter whoever let this travesty happen. Wednesday looked up and, as the priest was giving the rites of catholic burial, she caught the eyes of someone in the front row. His smirking face and bottle top glasses gave himself away. Looking down, she saw two hair ties in her hands from Lydia's wrist. Smirking evilly to herself, she nodded and reached up to her hair. Slowly parting it and began twisting it into her signature braid style. She knew in her heart that Vincent wasn't dead, and it was time to stop acting like the widow. It was time to return to form.

Joel was shocked. He was sure, absolutely sure this would break her. He was dead, and she wasn't even affected! How could she sit there and smirk….she knew something. He felt his stomach drop out as the look on hers and Lydia's face was shockingly calm. That's when his eyes settled on a figure he hadn't seen in years. Edward Munster. Vincent's only true friend in the asylum. And the smirk on his face showed that he knew something. Slowly shaking his head, Joel turned back to revel in his victory. Vincent was dead. He had to be dead. There was no way he could have survived that fire. No living thing on earth could have survived what happened. He shook the feeling of fear from himself and settled back to watch. He had won. Vincent was gone.

"And that concludes our service for young Vincent. Now per the request of his will, I shall now open the casket to give the grievers one final chance to say goodbye." Wednesday felt her cousin perk up at the mention of opening the casket, and whisper to himself. "He's actually gonna do it." Hearing him say this, Wednesday and Lydia both perked up, Wednesday's hair pulled back in her two braid style, her face once again clear of tears. Slowly the casket opened, and once the lid opened, before any had the opportunity to look inside, the lights in the Church went dark, bathing them all in darkness. Even Wednesday with her superior night vision couldn't make out the casket. Suddenly, the sound of an acoustic guitar rang through the church, and a haunting voice came from everywhere at once

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

Murmurs came from the pews as the Johnny Cash song began playing in the church. Wednesday felt her heart jump, in only the way that seeing Vincent would do, as a spotlight from high atop the church came down on the casket. Everyone within the pews stood, peering over one another to look as the lid on the casket slowly opened.

_Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?  
I see a band of angels and they're coming after me  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

Gasps of shock came from everyone who stood to see the inside. Mortisha and Gomez both shared a sideways glance, as Pugsley smiled manically. Lydia stood in shock, her mouth agape. Eddie smirked and whispered to himself as his eyes fixed on the quickly paling form of Joel "You reap what you sow Glicker, you reap what you sow." Eddie then sang softly under his breath, nodding along with the music

_Well, look down yonder Gabriel, put your feet on the land and see  
But Gabriel don't you blow your trumpet 'til you hear it from me  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

Wednesday stared a hole in the back of Joel's head and smiled evilly to herself. "Now it's your turn Joel. Now it's your turn." Joel Glicker stood before falling back over the pews, his limbs shaking in fear. His face had run white, the blood rushing from it at an extraordinary rate.

_Well, meet me Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air  
And if these wings don't fail me I will meet you anywhere  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

"No…it's…it's not possible! He's gone!" yet the evidence was right in front of him. The evidence lie in the obviously empty casket. Vincent still lived. Joel knew he'd finally gone too far and his life was about to get much much worse, as lightning cracked in the background, they all knew that he was coming. That Vincent was coming for Joel Glicker.

_Well, meet me mother and father, meet me down the river road  
And momma you know that I'll be there when I check in my load  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down_


End file.
